Search engines enable individuals to retrieve a wide variety of items from a wide variety of resources in response to a simple text query applied to a single computer system storage device, or to a plurality of networked storage devices and systems, such as via a Local Area Network (LAN) and the Internet (also known as the “World-Wide Web”). However, determining and selecting an appropriate or satisfactory result from a given text inquiry may be difficult. Generally, a plurality of individual, specific responses are returned that are oriented to satisfy a question expressed or implied by the text query, wherein the query may not accurately specify the nature or extent of the information sought. Often a user must enter further, additional searches to revise the results returned, sometimes asking a series of questions related to the original search to get more information. The quality of the information collected during a series of related searches relies on the quality of the questions that the individual searcher composes and submits. While a series of searches and follow-on queries may eventually return satisfactory results, the search results might also omit better or more satisfactory information if the individual does not use correct terms, or does not know enough about a topic to compose an appropriate search string.